Temple Run
Temple Run is an upcoming Wiki Channel Original Movie that was picked up on January 20th, 2015. It is based on the popular app of the same name. It is set to be released on June 15th, 2015. Filming for the movie started in February and ended in March. Cast *Alan Hall as Stuart Guy, AKA Guy Dangerous - A geeky kid from a small neighborhood in New York. After years of being told by his unsupportive dad that he isn't meant to be an explorer like his grandfather, he decides to set off and find the Monkey Idol, which his grandfather died searching for, on his own. **John Brenton portrays Stuart as a 13 year-old in the opening of the movie. *Maddie Roller as Scarlett Fox - A mysterious girl who lives nearby Stuart. No one knows much about her and she's rarely seen, but when she sees Stuart has half of the map leading to the Monkey Idol, she steps out of the shadows and insists that he has to take her with him. *Kyle Collins as Barry Bones - Barry is feared by everyone in the small neighborhood where he and his gang reign. He dropped out of high school and lives on his own, and it seems like he lives like a king- however, there's a sense of emptiness and lack of purpose that he can't shake, and when he learns that Stuart is going on an adventure, he thinks its his chance. *Cary Elwes as Francisco Montoya - Despite being much younger than him, Francisco was a fierce rival of Smith's while they were both adventuring. They were once allies, but Francisco betrayed Smith and took more than his share of the profit- from then on they hated each other. When Francisco hears that Stuart is following in his grandfather's footsteps, he sees it as his chance to retrieve the Monkey Idol for himself. *Sloane Belicion as Karma Lee - A girl from the tribe that created the Monkey Idol. Due to her clumsiness, she was hated by the rest of her friends and family, and was frozen in time by them to protect the Idol in the temple. She's finally awakened by Stuart, but won't hand the idol over very easily. *Harrison Ford as Smith Guy, AKA Montana Smith - Stuart's grandfather. He was a famous adventurer in his time, and his last endeavor was to find the famed Monkey Idol. However, due to his old age, he was unable to safely go after it and ended up dying with his dream unfullfilled. *Jake Daugherty as Donny - One of Francisco's goons. Donny is a bit of a goofball, but is more intimidating than Larry and is more able to keep Stuart under control. *Greyson Blood as Larry - One of Francisco's goons. Larry is more serious and professional than Donny, but is less impressive overall and not particularly intimidating. Synopsis Stuart Guy, a geeky kid from a small neighborhood in New York, sets off to follow in his deceased grandfather's footsteps to find the Monkey Idol, with help from the mysterious Scarlett Fox and gang leader Barry Bones. But when he's confronted by his grandfather's rival, Francisco Montoya, he has to make a difficult decision- one that could change his and his friends' fates forever. Category:DatNuttyKid's projects Category:Movies Category:Wiki Channel Original Movies Category:Projects